Universal Runners: Frost the Halls
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: It's a UR Christmas Special! Read as the Runners band together to stop a frosty ex-mall Santa from putting L.A. in the deep freeze...all in time for the biggest holiday of the year! COMPLETE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Part 1

_A/N: Hey everybody! Christmas is in 5 days, and we wanna bring you some holiday cheer with another Universal Runners holiday special. Get ready to Frost the Halls, now!_

**Frost the Halls: Part 1**

It was a beautiful December day and a couple of days before Christmas. The streets of Los Angeles were decorated with holiday decor and were bustling with excitement. And at the Millennium Metropolis Mall, which was decorated to a tee, everyone was rushing around to get their Christmas shopping done.

Men walked by carrying armfuls of presents. Women stepped out in newly bought clothes. Children and teens pulled their parents along to the toy and video games stores. Store displays lit up with decorations of Santa, snowmen, reindeer, etc. And in the middle of it all, a "Meet with Santa" booth was open for the kids, but many did not visit as they were too enamored by the toys and games they wanted in the display windows.

"Who's next to visit Santa?," the "elf" of the display asked the people in the mall.

"Santa? Santa who? I want the Samurai Kid action figure!," a boy said as he passed with his father.

"Look it's the DIY Fashion Maker Dolls! I want it, I want it, I want it!," a girl said to her mother as they passed. The "elf" sighed with sadness. Kids today, they were so concerned about want they wanted or what they were gonna get. They just didn't get what this holiday was really about anymore.

Just then, it started to snow–right inside the mall! Everyone inside stopped their shopping or working to see this. They were perplexed at first, but soon became excited and pleased with it.

Then, the snowfall turned into a powerful blizzard, chilling the people and blowing the decorations down. Now frightened, everyone quickly evacuated the mall. Unknown to everyone, the Santa of the "Meet with Santa" booth was snickering at everyone's misfortune.

"Happy Holidays, everyone!," he laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Oak's apartment, the Pokémon professor was about to leave to meet Jordan and the others.

"I gotta get to the school," he said to himself. "I hope Jordan and the others don't start the gift exchange without me."

He exited his apartment and locked the door. But as he turned around again her found himself face to face with none other than…

"Dana!," he screamed at his neighbor, who was smiling widely and holding a familiar looking plant over his head.

"Hello, Sonny," Dana said. "I've got mistletoe. You know what that means."

"Ah, thanks, but I'm in a hurry," Oak said as he tried to leave, but was pulled back by Dana.

"I'm sure one quick holiday smooch won't hurt. So pucker up."

Dana then moved into kiss Oak, who leaned back as much as he could. Just before Dana could make contact, Rotom, who had let itself out of its Pokeball, quickly got in between them, causing her to kiss it instead. Disgusted, Rotom let out a Discharge, shocking Dana.

"What a man!," Dana said as she fainted.

"Rotom," Oak growled at his Pokémon who sheepishly grinned. He then smiled. "Thank you SO much."

Rotom then smiled as well and winked.

* * *

Later on at Fils-Aime Moffitt School, in the Mid-Zone Lounge, the students were exchanging their Secret Santa gifts. The Runners and friends were exchanging theirs too. Jordan ripped the wrapping paper from her gift to find…

"Issue #43 of the Fighting Stone Shooters manga," she shrieked. "Whoever, got me this, I love you!"

"Well ho-ho-ho, I'm your secret Santa, Jordie," Itzal said with glee.

"Thank you Itz," she said. "And by coincidence, I'm yours too!"

"Really?!," he said as he looked at his present and quickly opened it to find…

"Future Aura Fighters: The Video Game! Thank you so much," Itzal asked as he hugged Jordan.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

"My turn," Kani said as she opened up a small box to find…

"A DIAMOND RING!," Kani screamed as the girls all fawned over it.

"Wow, who would give you something as expensive as this?!," Calla asked in amazement.

"Well, I decide that my little angel should have the best," Andre said.

"Andre?! You're my Secret Santa?!," Kani asked, to which Andre replied with a nod. "You didn't have to get me this."

"Only the best for my little bowl of jelly."

"Well, I dunno if I'm your Secret Santa, but here's something special for you," Kani said as she kissed Andre on the cheek. The boy genius stumbled back, stunned and dazed.

"Awesome," he said as he fainted into Bren's arms.

"Hey dude, get up," he said, slapping Andre's face until he woke up.

"Oh, uh," Andre said as he got himself up. "Anyhow, I wonder what I got."

He ripped the wrapping paper from his gift to find…

"The BIX-10 Robotics Kit!," Andre shouted. "The kit I've been blabbing about all year!"

"Who gave it to you?," Layla asked.

"My best friend Oscar in the Robotics Club, the one I've blabbed about it to the most."

"Oh, well my turn," Layla said as she opened her box to find…

"Donte Barlow boots!," Layla gasped. "Who knew I wanted these?"

"Me," Calla said with a smile.

"You're my Secret Santa, Calla?!," she said.

"Not exactly, I got someone else. But that boy you like, Hunter, he was yours and he wanted to get you something really special. So I told him about the boots and…_voila_!"

"Wow. You might not be my Secret Santa, but…thank you so much, Calla."

"No worries. And Happy Holidays."

"Anyhow," Zeus said. "My turn."

He unwrapped his large gift to find…

"The Ultimate Rockwell Book of Poetry! Who-?"

"I think it was that girl, Carla from our English class. You kept telling her about how you wanted to expand your creativeness in poems."

"And she got me this book. Clever."

"Okay, me," Bren said as he open a box to find…

"A new red T-shirt, and with fire-themed logos too. Sweet! Hey and there's a note."

He picked up the note and read: _I noted how much you loved the color red and fire-themed stuff, so Happy Holidays, Brenton. Sincerely, Jocelyn Reese._

"Jocelyn? As in the girl from your Science class that you're crushing on?," Jordan asked.

"That was very sweet of her," Kani said.

"I'm gonna wear this shirt every day for the rest of my life," Bren said dreamily.

"Okay, now me," said Calla. "I wonder what cool gift I got."

She then opened her box, only for a bunch of black smoke to billow out. When it cleared, she then saw that in the box was…

"COAL?! SOMEONE GAVE ME COAL FOR CHRISTMAS!"

As the Runners crowded around the box in disbelief, they heard familiar evil laughter and turned to see none other than…Lena.

"Happy Holidays loser," she cackled before walking off. "Don't burn it all in one place!"

"No…way!," Calla gasped. "Lena was my Secret Santa?! No fair!"

She takes a lump of coal and is about to throw it at her enemy when the others stop her.

"Hold on, Cal," Jordan said.

"Yeah, don't waste perfectly good coal on Lena," Bren said.

"It's only fair," Cal snapped back angrily. "I was Lena's Secret Santa, and I got her the latest Limon-Opera scarf on the market out of holiday spirit. And what does she pay me back with: COAL!"

"Wait, I was Lena's Secret Santa," Kani said in dismay.

"No way, I was her Secret Santa too," Bren said stunned.

"Me too!," Zeus put in.

"And me!," Layla added. They looked over to Lena to see her receive more gifts from more students. It didn't take them long to realize what was going on.

"SHE RIGGED THE SYSTEM!," they all shouted in dismay and anger. "THAT CHEAP LITTLE CHEAT!"

Enraged, they all grabbed a lump of coal from the box, and the six Runners's hands with the coals started glowing with their elemental powers. Andre's and Layla's didn't since they had no Runner status.

"On the count of three, we deck her halls with lumps of coal!," Jordan said as they took aim. "One…two…three!"

Before they could throw, however, a portal opened up behind them, and they all tumbled into it, dropping the coals. They tumbled through the portal screaming and eventually landed right in Tina's holiday decorated office in a pile.

"There you all are," Tina said.

"Ms. Reyheart, three things," Jordan said as they recovered. "One, you could not have picked a worse time to portal us here. Two, I think Jerry is getting to be a bad influence on you. And three, did you have to call us here the day before the biggest holiday of the year?"

Just then they all noticed a wrapped box on Tina's desk.

"Wait," Bren said as he ran over and picked up the box. "Did you bring us here to give us our presents? What did you get us?"

"Excuse me, _Brenton_," Tina said as she took the box away from him. "This for my parents."

"Man…"

"Well did you get anything for us?," Itzal asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Tina replied. "I haven't had time to shop yet, with all the work I have to get done here at the office before tomorrow and all the crazy havoc going on out there, which is why I brought you here."

"So what's the trouble?"

"There seems to be an unidentified flying object over Los Angeles."

"Maybe it's just a parade float," Kani said. "There is a Christmas Parade coming through there today and again tomorrow."

"Nope, because this UFO is invisible to all radar, but ours it seems."

"And how is it causing havoc exactly?," Andre asked.

"The last week, we've tracked it and it's been discovered to hovered long periods of time over several L.A. malls, superstores, and warehouse stores that were apparently snowed in, in the last week–from the _inside_."

"Snowed in? From the inside? How's that possible?," Zeus asked.

"That's what you need to find out," Tina said.

"Well good news, it's right in the city," Layla said. "So we can solve this case and get back to the celebration at school."

"Then let's get to it!," Jordan said as she and the others left Tina's office.

* * *

Not long afterward, the gang was flying over the skyline of L.A. in their new ULO vehicle, the **-Aura Copter-**, searching for the UFO Tina mentioned.

"Well, looks all clear blue skies, as usual here in L.A.," Kani said as she surveyed the scene.

"Except…," Calla said with a gasp.

"What, where?!," Itzal asked frantically.

"TRACY's is having a shoe/boot sale!," she said as she pointed down at the store.

"Calla, focus," Jordan said.

Calla groaned. Then she saw something out the corner of her eye.

"Hey, look!"

"Let me guess, another sale?," Andre said.

"No, it's the UFO Ms. Reyheart told us about!," she said pointing at what seemed to be a satellite.

"Nah, that just looks like a regular old harmless satellite."

Just then, something crystal-like fired from the satellite and flew right at the Copter, forcing Jordan the pilot, to dodge it as the others screamed. The satellite fired several more times, sending more crystal-like objects at the Runners, who continued to dodge them, until one finally crashed through their windshield.

"That _harmless_ satellite is shooting at us!," Kani shouted.

"And with ice!," Zeus added in.

"Ice? Well, so a great to get in the holiday spirit!," Calla exclaimed in amusement.

"But satellites aren't supposed to have weapons…or pilots for that matter, right," Bren asked.

"No, which mean that satellite is seriously tricked out or something," Layla said.

"I'm going in for a closer view. Hang on!," Jordan said as she flew full speed towards the satellite, which was still firing at them.

"Jordan, try and get right above him, I'm gonna try and snare the whole thing with the **-Net-in-a-Ball-**," Itzal said as he took out a seemingly ordinary gray ball (transformed from a card). Jordan flew the Copter right above the satellite, at which she opened the doors, and Itzal threw the ball at the satellite. The ball exploded and a large net shot out and trapped the entire satellite.

"Alright, we got him!," Itzal said victorious, as the others started to celebrate. However, their celebration was cut short as the satellite glowed blue and the net suddenly fell apart, much to their dismay. "Or not."

"An ice deflector shield? You were right, Layla, this satellite is seriously tricked out!," Bren said. The satellite's pilot then took aim and fired at them again. Jordan maneuvered the Copter to dodge the large ice shards, until one struck the Copter's rotors, causing the Copter to go into a dive.

"We're hit, and going down!," Jordan shouted.

"We gotta bail out!," Kani shouted as well. She then searched the controls until she found and pressed a button on the panel. The eight kids were dumped out of the still-descending Copter as it fell from the sky and crashed into the street.

"**Vortex Palm!**," Calla said as she aimed her palms at the ground. A large windy vortex quickly caught the Runners and helped them slowly land safely on the ground.

"That was too close," Zeus said

"That was almost as bad as my fourth attempt at my driving test," Layla said. "And I nearly passed that time too."

"Yeah, well let's hurry and get that jerk," Andre said as they all got up. But when they looked up at the sky they were shocked to see that the satellite was nowhere to be found.

"Wha-Where'd he go?," Jordan said. "What a bust of a mission this is!"

"And speaking of busted, check out the Copter," Bren said as the gang surveyed the wrecked **-Aura Copter-**.

"Great, how do we explain this to Ms. Reyheart?," Zeus asked.

"Better yet, how do we explain to her that we got blasted out the sky by a satellite?," Kani asked.

"Almost as lame as her being too much of a workaholic, and not getting us gifts," Andre said.

"Well, we do have one clue," Zeus said as he walked to the Copter and prying the ice shard from the windshield. "Let's send part of this to her for analysis."

"Good idea," Jordan said as she broke of a piece and sent it to Tina via her RunCom. "She should get back to us with it soon."

"Well, in the meantime why don't we go back to school and wait for the results there," Calla suggested. "No sense in missing out on the rest of the festivities."

"Right, let's go," Jordan said as she and the others ran back to school.

_A/N: Wow, that's cold (no pun intended). What is with that satellite? Who's controlling it? What's it's link to the mall incident? And how can Lena be punished for her naughty ways? Find out the answers to most of these questions, next time!_


	2. Part 2

_A/N: Last time, the Runners encountered a case of a mystery UFO over LA that attacked them when they tried to investigate? Where will their investigation lead. Find out on Part 2, now!_

**Frost the Halls: Part 2**

Later on, the gang had decided to visit Southdale to visit Itzal's family. Itzal had changed back into his regular form of Tony Clark and was wearing the new uniform Clover had bought for him (a purple shirt with a black vest, black pants and purple shoes), and Zeus had brought them all there via his portal abilities. Upon arriving at the Clark's residence, Tony introduced them all to his family, covering that they were all a bunch of pen pals of his that had decided to come and visit. The Clarks all believed it and soon got acquainted with Tony's friends (except Jordan, whom Lee, Megan, and Marc recognized from their first encounter).

"So you guys are into fashion?," Megan asked Jordan and Calla.

"Well Calla is more than me," Jordan answered. "I'm into video games, cartoons, anime, manga, and comics."

"You're into video games?," Lee asked.

"Yep," Bren said. "Though her obsession about them can be a real annoyance."

Jordan, of course, slapped Bren upside the head for that comment. Meanwhile, Marc was chatting it up with Andre and Kani.

"So you're both two of the smartest kids in your school?," he asked them. "And Andre, you're an inventor and a hacker?"

"Yep, one of the best of each," Andre replied.

"Well I'm an inventor too. Let me show you what I've been working on."

Marc rushed up to his room, as Kani turned to Andre, who was smirking and pointing up.

"Andre what are-," she said as she looked up and saw…

"Mistletoe," Andre said. "And you know what that means."

"Aw, no! You already had one kiss from me earlier, Andre Renald!"

"But we're under the mistletoe," he said as he sprayed his mouth with breath spray. "And I'm ready for seconds."

Andre then puckered his lips and then leaned in towards Kani, who backed away as far as she could, trying to avoid him. Just before his lips could make contact wit hers, she ducked out the way causing him to kiss…

_**WHAM! **_

Next thing Andre knew, he was sent flying out into the Clark's backyard, courtesy of Marc's invention, a baseball pitching arm machine, which he had kissed.

"Oops," Marc said. Outside, Andre sat up dazed.

"What a woman!," he said. Then he realized the weather had turned cold, and he was sitting in…

"Snow?," he said as he notice the snow falling all around him. "Hey guys check it out! It's snowing!"

The Runners all heard him and went out to the backyard to find that it was indeed snowing, and it was piling up and fast. The rest of Tony's family noticed this from their window as well.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Tony, but it's never snowed here before right?," Jordan asked.

"No, not that I recall," Tony replied. Just then they all heard cheering and laughing. The gang headed out from the backyard to the front yard, to see the entire neighborhood, especially the kids, in winter clothes, and already making the most of the snowy weather: sledding, snowboarding, snowman-building, snowball-fighting, etc.

"Wow, looks like everyone's getting in the holiday spirit with this snow," Layla said.

"And designer scarves aren't just for fashion anymore," Calls said as she saw several girls wearing designer scarves. "They're actually being used to keep warm."

Suddenly the wind and snow begin to pick up and the snowfall quickly becomes a blizzard, surprising the Runners, and scaring the children of the neighborhood.

"What's going on?," Jordan said in shock.

"Okay this just when from unnatural to unnerving," Kani said.

"We'd better get back to L.A.," Zeus said. He then opened up a portal and they all jumped inside and back to Los Angeles.

* * *

Upon arriving back at their school, the Runners (with Tony back in Runner form) discovered the Los Angeles was buried in just a giant blizzard just as Southdale was. Students ran to get inside, including Lena.

"This weather is trashing my high-end designer winter clothes," she shrieked. Then she saw the gang and smirked. "At least I have the cheesy scarf you gave me to keep me warm, Cal-Cal."

As she walked away, Calla enraged, picked up a large snowball to throw at her head as she snarled, "CHEESY?! That was an original Limon-Opera!"

"Not now Cal, we have bigger problems to worry about," Jordan reminded her as she stopped her.

"I wonder why that weather satellite didn't pick this blizzard up," Bren wondered.

"I think weird satellite plus weird weather equals major conspiracy here," Zeus assumed as he took a sample of the snow in a vial. "Better get this to Tina for analysis."

"Let's call her and send it," Jordan said. But upon trying to contact her, all Jordan could get was static. "Man, this weather's wrecking the transmission. We'll have to go to CodeX ourselves."

With that, the Runners left the school and made their way to the CodeX building. They were halfway there when suddenly the winds turned stronger, and buffeted the Runners, and in all the confusion, Zeus's RunCom was blown off his wrist by the wind, and into the snow, causing him to change back in to Oak, which he and the other Runners noticed at once.

"Oh-no, my RunCom! I've lost it!," he screamed.

"Oh, Sonny!," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Dana, with mistletoe in hand, over Oak's head. "How about another kiss?"

"Now's not a good time, Dana," Oak said as Jordan quickly tried to find his RunCom in the snow.

"Anytime's a good time for a Christmas kiss," Dana said as she puckered up and moved in close again. Oak, frantic to avoid the kiss, looked to find something or someone for her to kiss. He quickly looked at Bren, but the Fire Runner, apparently knowing what he was thinking pulled out a sign that said, "Don't Even Think About It, Genius!"

Upset, he pulled out a Pokeball, and let out a Pidgey, which he then held in front of him, and she kissed it's beak none the wiser. At the same moment, Jordan finally found Oak's RunCom, and slipped it back on his wrist, causing him to turn into Zeus again. He then quickly recalled Pidgey back into his ball and they all ran off, just as Dana opened her eyes.

"A little beaky than the last one, but I still love it," she said. She then noticed that Oak and the others were gone. "Huh?"

* * *

Back at CodeX, the Runners were informing Tina about the satellite attack and the snow in Southdale. Kani and Andre were currently analyzing the snow samples they took to see what they could find.

"So we think the same crazy satellite that attacked us, could have something to do with the crazy weather here and in Southdale," Jordan said.

"It's snow-storming in Southdale?," Tina asked.

"Just as bad as here," Itzal said.

"Hmm, whoever's behind this must have stumbled upon a rouge portal."

"Well who'd want to snow-in SoCal and Soutdale?," Calla asked.

"Who and why?," Bren added in.

"Hey get this guys," Kani said. The analysis says that this snow sample is made from a special designer water that was man made into snow."

"We got the same reading on the ice shard you sent me," Tina said.

"But who would…," Bren began to ask. Just then everyone heard a rumbling sound. "Jordan, is that your stomach?"

"Not me," she answered. Just then, the rumbling got louder and louder. They all looked up to see snow leaking from the roof.

"The snow's causing the roof to cave in!," Jordan shouted.

"Whoa, watch out!," Tina said as she got up from her desk and she and the Runners ran to the back of the office, just as the roof caved in, leaving a gaping hole in it.

"Whoa, that was close," Zeus sighed with relief.

"Okay, this winter is really getting on my nerves," Jordan snapped.

"We should go to Elemental Gardens," Tina suggested. "It very well may be the only other place still above snow level by now."

"Well we need a snow-worthy ride," Kani said.

"Right ahead of you," Jerry said as he appeared and pressed a button on a remote. Two doors opened in the back to reveal a blue van with caterpillar-like wheels.

"The **-Blizzard-Mobile-,**" Tina said. "That'll do."

Just then the roof started to cave in even more.

"Everybody in, quick!" Jerry said. He, Tina, and the Runners got inside the vehicle started it up, zoomed out the window, down onto the snow-covered road and sped away to Elemental Gardens.

* * *

Later on, at Elemental Gardens, the residents had taken shelter from the growing storm in their apartments. Many of the Fils-Ame Moffitt students were there as well, having had to evacuate the school, due to the mass snowfall. Many of the residents agreed to temporary house them until further notice. Zeus (now in his real form) had agreed to it as well, allowing several residents and some students, including Lena, to stay in his place (despite some snow leaking in), with Jerry, Tina, and the other Runners. Lena, however, was already making herself unwelcome by eating all of Zeus/Oak's food.

"Okay, I don't mind taking shelter, but that's just taking advantage," Jordan snipped.

"Hey, loser, you're out of potato chips and apple juice," she said. The others, who were still peeved from the coal incident from before, were now incensed.

"Where's that box of coal?!," Calla snapped.

"Now kids, we have more pressing matters at hand," Jerry reminded them.

"I'm sure these pressing matters can wait for us to deck Lena's halls," Jordan quipped.

"Jerry's right, we need to get to the bottom of this," Tina said.

Just then, Dana popped in, with the mistletoe still in hand, and gleemed at Oak.

"Hello, Sonny," she said slyly.

"Not again," Oak said. "Look Dana, I've given you two kisses already. That's enough."

"For me it's never enough, so get ready," Dana said, as she once again moved in, lips puckered. Oak ducked out of the way, causing him to kiss…Jerry. Dana opened her eyes and discovered who she was kissing, and both looked disgusted, as did the others.

"OH MY!," Jerry said as he pulled away and started spitting in disgust, while Dana wiped her mouth in disgust as well.

"Excuse me," she said as she walked away, still wiping her mouth. Oak smirked.

"So, did you enjoy your kiss, Romeo?," Oak asked tauntingly.

"Oh, please," Jerry snapped, annoyed.

* * *

Later on, in Zeus's room, which had some snow leaking in as well, the Runners (including Zeus back in Runner form) surrounded Tina and Jerry.

"I have a special gadget that can detect what kind of water this snow is made of," Jerry said as he took out that said gadget. Jordan recognized in instantly.

"You used that same gadget for the same purpose, when the same incident that's happening here happened in Beverly Hills," she said, puzzling the others. "Totally Spies, Season 5, X-mas ep. And as I recall it melted the sample…and it's container."

"Well, don't worry, I think I got all the bugs out of it," Jerry said as he aimed the gadget at the sample. Jordan however, stopped him before he could fire.

"Uh, I think we need to try some other method, Jer."

"Allow me," Calla said as she took a chunk of the snow in Zeus's bedroom, and tasted it for a while before spitting it out.

"Eww, Calla, did you have to spit it out?," Kani asked in disgust.

"This snow was made from H2-Whoa!, which was harvested 10 days ago from the river of a small town in Portugal," she said, stunning the others.

"Just like Clover, you know your designer water."

"Well, if all your parents ever bought was only the finest designer water, you'd get to be an expert."

"So we know the 'what', now to find out the 'who'," Bren said. Zeus took out his RunCom and started surfing the web on his Web App. "According to these reports, someone stole several tons of H2-Whoa! last week."

"And apparently it leads to, Justin Hines, a meteorologist who got laid off from his job at a news station, then took a Mall Santa job, but was fired recently for speaking ill about Christmas in front of a bunch of kids," Andre said, looking at the RunCom.

"Well, either he's got a lot of thirsty elves or he's the culprit behind all this," Layla said. Suddenly they heard a commotion in the living room, and re-entered it to find, a man on Zeus's flat screen TV, wearing a Santa costume, and smiling evilly.

"That's the satellite freak," Jordan said, realizing who he was. "Justin Hines."

"Don't bother trying to fix your TV, because I'm in full control," Hines said. "Thanks to me jamming the signals, only my message will come through, and a good thing, since all you brats, idiot teens, and money-grubbing parents seem to only care about shopping for Christmas anymore!"

"You're point?," Calla and Lena snapped in unison.

"No one cares about Santa, or even knows the true meaning of the holidays anymore. So using my meteorologist background, I've made a device capable of dispensing an endless amount of snow using liquid H2-Whoa!, on all of you spoiled brats, materialistic teens, and weak-willed, gullible parents of Los Angeles!"

"I've been looking for H2-Whoa!, in all the stores all week," Lena growled. "No wonder they were all out!"

"So with an endless snowstorm buffeting the City of Angels, you'll never be able to leave you're homes to shop, because you'll all be snowed in–forever! Happy Holidays, spiritless fools!"

Hines then cut the transmission, leaving everybody distressed. At the same time, outside, the storm began to increase and the snow pile up at the windows. The windows continued to creak, and looked like they were about to shatter any second.

"Okay, Jerry, Ms. Reyheart, you guys try to keep the snow out, while we track down that heartless Grinch, Hines," Jordan said as she and the rest of the gang left to find Hines.

"Got it," Ms. Reyheart said.

"Okay, everyone find whatever you can and help barricade the windows, chop-chop," Jerry said.

_A/N: That is one frosty-hearted Grinch! Even worse then Lena! How can the Runners wreck his plans to freeze LA? And will Lena ever get what she most rightfully deserves for Christmas? Find out next time on the grand finale of our holiday special!_


	3. Part 3

_A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! Last time, the Runners discovered who was behind the mystery satellite and his frosty plans to snow in all of SoCal. Can they stop him and save the best time of the year? Find out now in the grand finale of UR's X-mas special!_

**Frost the Halls: Part 3**

Back in Zeus's bedroom, the gang set about to find and stop Hines once and for all.

"Okay, just let me hook into CodeX's radar, and…," Andre said as he used his RunCom to access CodeX's radar system. "Got him. The UFO right above L.A.!"

"Let's go teach this wannabe, phony Santa the holiday spirit, Runner-style!," Jordan said. With that, the Runners opened the Conversion Apps on their RunComs and shouted, **"RUN CONVERSION! LOG IN!"**, transforming into their Runner forms.

"Let's hit it," Jordan said as they all pulled out their **-Energy Hoverboards- **cards from their deck boxes and transformed them into the boards themselves.

"Layla and I will track you guys from the ground and give you technical support," Andre said.

"Good, thanks," Jordan said. "Let's go."

With that, the six Runners opened up the rooms patio window, hopped onto their boards and zoomed up into the blizzard to confront Hines.

* * *

Up over the snowy skyline of Los Angeles, the Runners zoomed around looking for the satellite. Just then they saw it in the distance, and on it was Justin Hines manning his snow machine and blowing man-made snow all over the city.

"There he is, let's get him!," Bren said. The Runners then zoomed towards the satellite.

"Alright, Hines, put the snow machine down and step away from the controls!," Jordan shouted.

"What's this? Children?," Hines said as he smiled evilly. "Come to visit Santa have you? Well you should have done it when I was at the mall!"

With that, Hines turned his snow machine onto the Runners, managing to blow Jordan, Bren and Itzal away. Zeus, Calla, and Kani dodged and tried to sneak up behind him but he quickly saw them

"Nice try, brats" he cackled.

"We're not done yet," Calla said as she drew her **-Double-Edged Spearblade- **and cried, "**Arrow Storm!,**" as she shot a flurry of arrows, using her weapon as a bow. Hines however, countered by shooting a glob of snow at the arrows, knocking them all away.

"Oops," Calla said. Hines then cackled as he activated his snow machine and blew her away.

"Adios, sweetie!," he said.

"Hold it," Kani shouted. "**Leaf Blade Slash!**"

"**Supernova Slash!**," shouted Zeus. The two flew in, swords ready to attack.

"I don't think so!," Hines sneered as he aimed his machine at them and quickly blew them away. "Anybody else? I got plenty more!"

The Runners quickly regrouped, and tried to reassess the situation.

"Now what can we do?," Itzal said. "We can't even get close enough to launch a decent attack."

Just then, Jordan's RunCom beeped. She answered it to hear Andre's voice say, "_Are you guys there?_"

"Yeah," Jordan replied. "It's not looking good for us though."

"_Don't worry, guys. Andre found a weakness in the satellite,_" Layla said.

"_On the inside, it's central core processor unit,_" Andre said. "_If one of you could get in and disable the wiring, it should bring the whole craft down._"

"Got it," Zeus said as Jordan cut the transmission.

"Well now we know how to disable that thing, but how do we get inside it?," Bren asked.

"And what about Hines?," added Calla.

"I'll use my **-Aura Projector-**, to get inside," Jordan said. "You guys cover me."

"Gotcha. Go for it, Jordan!," Kani said. With that, the Runners got to work on distracting Hines. "Hey, jerk-face! Betcha can't hit me!"

"We'll just see about that you little twerp!," Hines said as he blasted snow at her and the others.

"You know, sooner or later, you're gonna run out of snow, so why don't you just give it up already?," Calla asked.

"You give it up first, sweetie!," Hines said as he tried to blast Calla. Meanwhile, while the rest of the Runners kept the phony, evil Santa distracted, Jordan managed to sneak up to the side of the satellite on her Hoverboard. She then drew the **-Aura Projector-** card from her deck box, transformed it into the item, activated it and then phased inside of the satellite.

"Okay guys, I'm inside," Jordan said through her RunCom's Comm App. "I can't see what's going on out there, so you guys will have to tell me when it's okay to make my move."

"No problem, we'll be your eyes," Calla said. Suddenly, she was blown away by a blast of snow and wind as Hines cackled evilly.

"Calla!," Zeus said as he zoomed in and caught her.

"Okay maybe I'll be my own eyes first, and then Jordan's."

"Good call. Now let give this abominable snowman a taste of his own medicine!"

The two regrouped with the others, and Calla used her **-Vortex Palm-** on the ground and managed to kick up her own blizzard of snow that quickly buffeted Hines and his satellite, blinding the former as well.

"Okay, Jordan go for it!," Itzal signaled. Jordan, then made her move and phased out of the satellite and right behind Hines, who noticed her almost immediately.

"How'd you do that," he asked stunned.

"Let's just say we all have tricks up our sleeves," Jordan said. Hines aimed the snow machine at her, but she quickly back flipped to the top before he could blast her and then jump-kicked him off the ledge, grabbing him as he was about to fall.

"Your winter wonderland is about to melt away, buster," Jordan said. However, Hines smirked and grabbed Jordan's arm and flipped his back up.

"I don't think so," he cackled. Jordan jumped after him and the two of them engaged in a brief martial arts fight, during which Jordan managed to kick him in the face. "Ow! How could you kick Santa in the face?!"

"You aren't Santa, you're a psychotic wannabe, in a cheap suit!"

"Oh yeah, how's this for psycho?"

He activated the snow machine aimed at her again, but she using the **-Aura Projector- **quickly phased back into the satellite. She then made her way to the satellite's central CPU, and began disconnecting the wiring. As she did, the satellite began to lose power and go into a decent to the ground.

"No, my satellite!," he ran over to were Jordan had phased into it, only for her to suddenly pull him in, and then exit herself, regrouping with her friends just as the satellite crashed into the street.

"Nice work, Jordan," Bren said. "Now let's check on the Santa wannabe."

Down on the streets of L.A., Hines climbed out of the wreckage of his satellite, only to meet the six Runners standing in front of him.

"Leave me alone, you brats," he said in defeat.

"No can do," Itzal said. "We're taking you in for attempting to freeze all of SoCal and Southdale, my hometown."

"You'll all pay for this! You brats know nothing about the spirit of the holidays anymore! No one does!"

"Don't you talk to us about holiday spirit! You like, nearly froze thousands of people to death here," Calla scolded him. "At least I had the heart and spirit to buy my arch-rival a nice gift for Christmas, although she totally stiffed me in return. So how dare you talk to me about holiday spirit?!"

"You got to admit, she did dig deep to buy her ex-BFF/current worst enemy something as nice as that," Jordan said. Just then, the dark clouds in the sky cleared away and the sun shone down on the city, rapidly melting the snow away.

"Well looks like L.A.'s going back to the sunny paradise it truly is," Zeus said.

"Not quite," Kani said. "Given the large about of snow here, we may have a major flood on our hands."

Just then Jordan's RunCom rang. She answered it to find Tina, Jerry, Andre, and Layla on the other line.

"_Great job, Runners!,_" Tina said.

"_You've done it again, guys,_" Layla added in.

"_Wish we could have been there_," Andre said.

"_I assume Justin Hines is in custody_," Jerry said.

"Got him right here," Jordan said. "But um, the streets of L.A. are flooded with H2-Whoa!"

"_Don't worry, we anticipated this and have it covered._"

"_Now don't you kids have a party to get back to?_," Tina asked.

"You know it!," they all said together.

"Oh, and Jerry," Zeus said. "You know about how Dana kissed you?"

"_Don't remind me. Why?,_" Jerry asked.

"Well…I, uh, sorta, kinda, took a picture of it when it happened, and…sorta, kinda posted it online before we took off."

"_Oh, well if that's a-WHAAAAAATTTT!,_" Jerry shrieked. "_Why would you do that?!_"

"I just thought it'd be funny."

Jerry opened his mouth to scream, but Jordan quickly killed the transmission before he could.

"And here I thought you were the mature one," Jordan said.

"It just was a harmless prank."

* * *

Before returning to school to wrap up the party, the Runners regrouped with Andre and Layla at Zeus's apartment, where several of the students, including Lena were still there.

"Nice job, guys," Andre said.

"Yeah, the city and weather are back to normal thanks to you," Layla said.

"And Justin Hines is gonna be spending this Christmas and many future ones in the slammer," Bren added in.

"Yeah, but look at the apartment, it's like a swimming pool in here," Kani said as she pointed at the melted snow.

"Allow me," Jordan said as she held out her hand and focused her hydrokinetic powers on the water in the apartment. She quickly formed all the water into a stream and with a swipe of her hand, she swept it all out the front door. In the process, however, Lena got caught in the stream, and all the gifts she had scammed everyone out of, got swept out the door and away too.

"NOOOO! Not my Limon-Opera scarf! My Apple Diamond necklace! My Contour-DeLeamour hat! Come back, come back! Come back!," she screamed and sobbed as she watched her presents flow away. The Runners saw this and all smiled.

"Looks like Lena got what she deserved from her Secret Santas after all," Jordan said with a smile.

"Well, it's not coal, but it'll do," Calla said as the eight friends laughed.

After the party, the group was outside Fils-Aime Moffitt school getting ready to go home for the holidays.

"Well, me and Bren better get going, my brother Conway's is coming over for Christmas and we don't wanna keep him waiting," Jordan said.

"Yeah, my family too, I better get home to Southdale. Hopefully things are back to normal there by now," Itzal said.

"And our families are spending Christmas at Calla's manision," Kani said.

"And I'd better get home to my family too," Andre said.

"Mine too," Layla agreed. "What about you, Zeus?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do for Christmas?," Jordan asked. "You're not gonna stay home by yourself are you? No one should be alone at this time of the year."

"I won't be," Zeus said. "Tina's invited me, Jerry, and the girls over for Christmas dinner with her parents."

"Well that's good to hear," Jordan said with a warm smile. "Well we'd better get going. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," the gang all said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning, Jordan was with Bren, her parents, her older brother Conway, and her uncle Kelo celebrating Christmas. Jordan opened a gift Conway had gotten her to find a new video game she'd wanted. She then hugged him happily as the rest of her family watched.

Later, Jordan and Bren on their laptops sent happy holiday's greetings to their other relatives, including Bren's family back in the Philippines, via video chat.

* * *

At Calla's mansion, she and Kani were celebrating with their parents, Kani's brothers, and Calla's butler, Giulio. Kani's younger brothers Zack and Tim were tearing the wrapping paper off their presents, while her older brothers Randy and John exchanged gifts with their parents and Calla's.

* * *

Calla gave Giulio an expensive new set of cuff-links as a present, and Kani snuck up to see Amica and gave her a brand new squeak toy, which Amica returned by brushing up against Kani in friendliness.

* * *

Back in Southdale, Itzal (in his real-life form as Tony) was with his parents, his brothers and sister, and his aunt Trudy. They spent the day opening and exchanging gifts, and spending time together as a family.

* * *

At Andre's house, Andre was with his parents, grandparents, his twin brother, and his little sister. After opening presents, they spent their day following in their Christmas family traditions, such as making gingerbread men and houses, singing carols, and watching Christmas specials.

* * *

At Layla's house, she was with her mother and her two sisters. Her father arrived later that day, and after opening presents together, the family went out on their Christmas tradition of singing carols around their neighborhood for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

At Tina's house, Zeus (in his real-life form), along with Jerry and the girls, all arrived in the afternoon and met Tina's parents, who had arrived the previous night.

Later, that night, they all sat down to Christmas dinner together, and exchanged friendly banter together. And for Oak, Jerry, and the girls, they knew that while their worlds were still controlled, they were blessed to have someone who cared for them.

* * *

On the skyline above the city, a certain star glowed brightly and twinkled with merriness.

_A/N: Now that is a Christmas ending. It's a happy holiday for everyone (except that greedy Grinch Lena and that psycho Scrooge Hines)!_

_And also, we have a special dedication to make to this. This special is dedicated to the memory of actor Paul Walker, who was tragically killed in a car crash over the Thanksgiving weekend. Walker was best known for his role as Brian O'Connor in the hit movie series, The Fast and the Furious. He'd been on break from filming the seventh installment of the film at the time his death. In addition, hours before his death, he had co-hosted a charity event for Philippines Typhoon Haiyan victims through his non-profit organization, Reach Out Worldwide. He will be missed greatly this holiday season, and all others in the future._

In Memory of Paul William Walker IV

(September 12, 1973 – November 30, 2013)

Ride on, O'Conner.


End file.
